Tears Of A Fallen Angel
by PJ the Pilaf Princess
Summary: It has been four years since the Titans formed and things have been going fine. That is at least what Raven thinks. Secrets are being discovered, friendships are being tested, and enemies are being made. Just how much suffering until happily ever after? R


Summary: It has been four years since the Titans formed and things have been going fine. That is at least what Raven thinks. Secrets are being discovered, friendships are being tested, and enemies are being made. Just how much suffering until happily ever after? RavenxRobin others revealed later.

A/N: Don't feel the need to flame the pairings! God I can't stand people who do that! If you have a problem with the pairings then why are you reading this! I don't give a shit this is my story and I'll write what I want to! Flame my plot, my grammar, anything just not the pairing! If you're one of those sick bastards that get your kicks by putting other down go ahead! Just don't flame me for having an opinion! Thank you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Chapter One

It had been four years since the Titans had formed and surprisingly crime was at a record low in Jump City. So the Titans of course didn't have much to do.

Starfire had already made every repulsive dish imaginable out of the contents of their fridge. The others would never eat these concoctions of course, unless they wanted to spend numerous weeks kneeling in front of a toilet. The tall redhead had steadily grown taller and her hair had grown longer. If anything she had become lovelier than she was before. Her bright emerald eyes shone with such radiance that men would stand there mouths wide open in awe. Her body had also become more developed with maturity and her muscles toned with training. Even the most beautiful of super models could not look at her without drowning in their own envy.

Out in the living room Beast Boy had played every video game they owned at least 50 times each. Although he was a total video game junkie, even he had to admit it was getting dull. He was now a lot taller and was no longer extremely thin. His frame was less ropey and muscles were visible beneath his spandex costume. He still had his trademark green hair and skin but now his bangs had grown out and were spread haphazardly around his eyes which were currently eyeballing the large TV screen with little interest.

Down in the garage, Cyborg washed and upgraded his 'baby' the T car to the point of perfection and he had begun to tinker with random objects out of sheer boredom. He of course had not changed much. The robot half of him was still the same but his human half had aged slightly though his human eye still held that look of brotherly love.

Robin was walking idly to his room after a long training session. Sweat dripped onto the towel around his neck. Over the past few days he had knocked the stuffing out of every punching bag the Titans owned. He also beat his obstacle course times over and over again. He was bored out of his mind! He continued to walk aimlessly until he almost ran into a wall. At the moment he only wore black sweat pants, a towel, and his mask. His hair had grown much too long to spike and was now held in a loose ponytail. His body could make any girl go completely gaga it was absolutely perfect! And of course his trademark cocky smile was still present; he wouldn't be Robin without it. When he got to his room he decided to take a shower, an audible sigh passing his lips.

About two doors down was Raven's room. Inside she sat glaring at the pile of books on her bed. She had read each one to the point were she could recite them by heart. She was so bored she almost wished Beast Boy or Starfire would ask her to hang out, emphasis on almost though. She gracefully got off her bed and walked over to her dresser. She stared into her mirror gazing absentmindedly at her reflection; although she thought she was plain and unextrodinary,she was truly beautiful. Her amethyst eyes had got lighter and they were so deep that you could find yourself drowning in their color after a few seconds. Her violet hair now reached her waist where she let it hang limply. Her skin no longer looked a sick ashen gray but a pale silver and although she was not as developed as Starfire, her curvaceous figure could certainly turn heads in a crowd.

Lately she had been searching for a cure to release Terra from her prison of earth. For the past few nights her dreams of Trigon's return grew more vivid and the coming war grew closer. She needed all the help she could get. At least that was the excuse she gave herself. She walked back over to her bed but tripped over something. "Shit!" she cursed. "What the fuck is this?" she mumbled holding up a rather tattered looking book. When she opened it she gasped.

A/N: So what did you think? I know that was short but give me a break I've been hacking my lungs out all day! The next chapter will be longer and better with the help of nice reviews..hint hint well thanks for reading see you next chapter.


End file.
